This is my curse
by morningglory77
Summary: Peter looks at his life being doubled as a hero and as an ordinary guy. R
1. Peter's point of view

The most precious gift ever in life is by being a person you truly are. Whether more or less likely as it is in life, it doesn't go the way you planned out to be. That's exactly how it went; Today, I am a person who I truly am known for. How did it change? Let me tell you this. If somebody told you I was just your average, ordinary guy not a care in the world...somebody lied...

   It started on the morning of Tuesday. My two best friends, Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, were the closest friends I can ever have. Harry, who has been my friend since the beginning, continues to be.  And I couldn't forget the lovely Mary Jane Watson. Sweet and loving, but yet one of those who actually "fit" in the crowd. Better yet let me express how I truly feel: I've had a crush on Mary Jane ever since I laid eyes on her. The day she lived next door with my only family: Uncle Ben and Aunt May; it was truly a blessing. But then again, I tell myself: _Snap out of it! MJ will never fall for you. You're a nerd, and she's one of those people who gets along with the crowd._ Even if I do tell her how I actually feel, I am not so sure she'll even accept my feelings towards her.

     Tuesday morning, the wait was over and God, I couldn't wait for this moment to come. A trip to the Columbia Research Institute. I couldn't bear to turn down the offer to this trip, uh uh not ever! I was so thrilled to see their use of technology they have used in various experiments. That morning-not to be mean or anything-but I was hoping that my teacher, Mrs. Deering, would pair Harry with Fiona, so I can actually have Mary Jane alone. And just my luck...I was. Mary Jane smiled at me when she heard her name being called up with mine. _Don't make an idiot out of yourself, Pete._ I had told myself. I mean, I'm not always like that when Harry was around, so this is a good time to be nervous with a beautiful specimen like Mary Jane...alone. Mary Jane and I stood with each other side by side, near the bus. I smiled shyly, and she gave me her bright warm smile. Geez that smile could make any man, woman, or anyone melt. Her smile was so bright; there was no need to turn on the lights of New York. "You must be excited for this day." she told me. I shrugged with a shy smile, lifting my glasses up a little to my nose. "I can't wait. So much to see, and I am sure looking forward on their exhibit on Spiders." I could see MJ shook up a bit. "Ugh. I hate spiders. They gross me out." I chuckled at her response. "They're not so bad." I told her. And she shrugged still having that bright smile on her face."Well, isn't that a surprise?" she gazed at me, giggling. "I dunno. They're not so bad, if you really think about it."

I saw MJ's face cringe her nose at that thought. "Ew. I am NOT thinking about there eight legged, hairy, gross-me-out, spiders!" I laughed. I always thought MJ had a good sense of humor, and she was real proud to show it. It made me have this warm feeling inside me just to hear her laugh. It was like a tune that you can listen to all day, all night. 

        Mary Jane was nice enough to save me a seat at the bus. Patting the seat next to her, giving me the angel look. Her green eyes sparkling, with the daylight shining on her red hair. "Geez, it's so cold!" she rubbed her arms, feeling the cool wind coming from the next seat's window. "Tell me about it." I told her. We had light jackets enough to keep us a little warm, but then I guessed it really didn't help. "Hey Pete. Mary." Harry past by me and MJ, giving us a friendly welcome, apparently finding a seat for him and Fiona. We waved back to him when he went to the back of the bus. I had a smile on my face, excitement building into me. This was going to be the best place I'll ever go to...at least up until that Spider bit me...

**A/N: Sorry so short!******


	2. The Arrival

I watched every building we passed by, pointing them out to Mary Jane, still having that beautiful smile on her face. The soft wind blew her red hair softly, and it even made her even more into an angel. It was nice to have this moment with her, I rarely get even any time with her alone.

    The bus came to a complete stop, stopping in the middle of the bus stop. We all walked out, but that jerk, Flash Thompson, had to trip me. "Whoops. My bad. Did it hurt you little whiner?" he made a baby face, having a rather annoyed tone at me. "Flash, shut up." MJ told him, helping me up. "You okay?" she asked, brushing me off. I nodded. MJ was so nice, she was not at all like the popular crowd, and she's just so...sweet. I sorta blushed at embarrassment, when Flash told her "Aww. MJ is this your new boyfriend? He's a bit underrated don't you think?" MJ sneered at him. "Come on Pete." she held my arm, and walked with me. How I wished she would do that for such a long time. 

   I had brought my camera for the school newspaper, I always love doing photography. It's like my hobby. I had taken the entrance of the Research Institute, and was it ever amazing. I have never seen such a place. It was like a childhood dream...

      "Peter?" Mary Jane whispered to me, "Pete? You okay?" I shook my head standing in front of the Institute, daydreaming. "Mmm? Oh. Yeah. It's just- It's just that this is like a dream come true for me. I just-" I was rudely interrupted, and I tripped over Flash's foot, I knew he did it on purpose. He started laughing hysterically, as so as the other kids. Sometimes, it hurts that I only have two friends, and no one wants you around. I was the only one who didn't even have a date to the prom, because the girls thought I was a geek. Mary Jane and Harry went together, and invited me to come, but I turned them down. I try not to sob like a baby, yeah; I do get depressed to see myself in the mirror. But there's Harry, helping me with my problems. "Hey. Never change, Pete. I like you the way you are." he has told me every time I was down...and it worked. But no one has cheered me up like Aunt May and Uncle Ben. "Peter. I want you to know, that no one can replace our own boy." it made me give them a smile. And yes, no one can replace me...after what had happened that weird morning.

     MJ had helped me up again, and we went back on our task of listening "What were you saying?" she asked me. I turned to face her, Lord she was beautiful. How can I miss those hypnotic green eyes? "It's just...I've been looking forward to this all year, and now here I am. A new graduate comin'" she smiled and nodded. It was well underway, when the next exhibit was those species of Spiders. I could see MJ tense a bit. I guess she has phobia with arachnids, Oh well...

    I took other snapshots, as well as the arachnids. Some of them spinning webs, some climbing on their little tiny tree branch, and some jumping from one branch to the other. "There are a thousand different species of spiders..." the tour guide explained. Of course I listened, while the others twitched anxiously. Everyone had a way of listening, and they weren't real good at it. They all blame me just because they can't open up their ears. "In here, we have 15 genetic altered spiders..." I looked at the container and counted each spider. Every one red and blue, but then I noticed something... "Excuse me, ma'am," I asked "there's only 14." The instructor arched an eyebrow at me and glanced over at the case of spiders. "Mmm. Probably one of our lab assistants are observing one." she told me. I nodded and continued with no worries...


End file.
